1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, more particularly to a portable electronic apparatus that includes detachable system and expansion modules, each of which includes a charging circuit and a battery unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable electronic apparatus includes a notebook computer system module and an expansion module connected removably to the notebook computer system module. The notebook computer system module includes a charging circuit coupled to a power source, a battery unit coupled to the charging circuit, and a load, such as a touch control display panel, a motherboard, a central processing unit, and a primary hard disk drive. The battery unit of the notebook computer system module is charged through the charging unit using the power source. The expansion module includes a battery unit, a mechanical keyboard, and a load, such as a secondary hard disk drive and an optical disk drive. The conventional portable electronic apparatus is disadvantageous in that when the battery unit of the expansion module needs recharging, the battery unit has to be taken out of the expansion module.
In another conventional portable electronic apparatus that includes a notebook computer system module and an expansion module connected removably to the notebook computer system module. The notebook computer system module includes a first charging circuit coupled to a power source, and a first battery unit coupled to the first charging circuit. The expansion module includes a second charging circuit, and a second battery unit coupled to the second charging circuit. The second charging circuit of the expansion module is coupled to the power source only when the expansion module is connected to the notebook computer system module. Hence, charging of the first and second battery units is possible when the expansion module is connected to the notebook computer system module and when the first charging circuit is coupled to the power source. The conventional portable electronic apparatus is disadvantageous in that when the second battery unit needs recharging, the expansion module has to be connected to the notebook computer system module.